Heart's Choices
by Darkness Of Roses
Summary: It's a Seftis/Quifer/Quistis and Seifer. Umm I'm not good at this so I'm sry. It's a romance about'em basically. PG for lang and this is my 1st time so dun flame me!
1. Confused Trepe

Prologue  
  
I'm back Quistis. And there's nothing you and your little friends can do about it. Not this time. You may have been able to fight it off last time but this time you aren't getting out of hands. No more mistakes. I'll win and you'll be within my reach.  
  
A cool wind blows past as Quistis takes a seat on the docks by the ocean. She watches the tides roll in and disappear as it hits the shore.  
  
More grading to do tonight. Then back to class I go again to watch the Treppies fantasize about me. I don't even know how I got my own fan club and why I took that job offer again. I pretended like I wanted it back so badly but now that I have it, it seems…..dull. Once Squall and Seifer were gone my teaching career isn't even a challenge anymore. What happened to Seifer anyway? I wonder what he's doing? Why do I suddenly care about him?  
  
She sighs and turns her attention to the sunset instead of her disturbing thoughts.  
  
Someone is in the shadows watching Quistis on the docks.  
  
What the hell is she doing?  
  
He takes one last look at Quistis and turns away into the dark shadows where he came from.  
  
Quistis watches the last ray go behind the mountains and stands up in the darkness.  
  
I better check into a hotel for tonight.  
  
She leaves the docks and walks the silent streets hearing her heels echo on the cement. Almost close to the hotel doors Quistis turns the corner. Someone steps out of the shadows and steps slowly in front of her. She jumps back in alarm and stands there shocked at who she sees.  
  
"Seifer?!?!" she finally breaths out after she regains her composure.  
  
"Who else, Instructor." Seifer says mockingly. He circles her once and smirks slightly. Quistis eyes him and crosses her arms in an attitude like way.  
  
"What are you smirking about, Alsmay?" she says icily.  
  
"Nothing." With that he walks off into the dark night leaving her by the hotel doors dumbfounded.  
  
What the hell? 


	2. It's confirmed..He's back

Chapter 1  
  
I'm waiting Quistis. Waiting for the right moment. When you're all beautiful and dressed up I'll be there to take your hand and guide you away to a place with me. Only me and you'll never want to return to your old life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer is walking the Balbamb streets proud that for once being the one to leave her confused.  
  
She's changed I can tell you that, but she's still a bitch to be with. Listening to her damn lectures again isn't going to be an easy task. I'm not backing down from reentering Garden this time though, even if they hate it.  
  
The sunlight streams through the crack in her curtains. Quistis wakes up stretching her arms in front of her and walking slowly to the bathroom door.  
  
"I have an hour until I my meeting with the Headmaster."  
  
She sighs and looks at her reflection in the mirror dazing out into her own thoughts. 2 minutes later a knock on her door makes her some back to reality.  
  
Who is it now?  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Quistis combs her hair leaving it down for a little bit until she actually has time to pin it up. They knock again.  
  
Can't they wait?  
  
"Coming!" Quistis walks to the door and opens the door finding a smirking Seifer at the door.  
  
"Don't you ever go away?" Quistis slams the door in his face but he catches it and walks in.  
  
"You weren't invited in Alasmy. Get out." Quistis faces her back toward him and stands waiting for him to get out.  
  
"Instructor I wouldn't get so rude all of a sudden due to the fact that you are going to teach your favorite student again." He says smirking still.  
  
Quistis freezes for a millisecond and turns to him to find him smirking. "Wipe that smirk off your face Seifer Alasmy. You might think my class will be easy again but you better second guess since you can't even pass the exam."  
  
Seifer crosses his arms over his chest and looks in her eyes. "Look who's talking."  
  
"I have room to talk since I passed when I was 15."  
  
"An instructor again. I'm surprised they gave your license back. What did you do, lay Cid?" Seifer says coldly.  
  
Quistis feels a pang of pain hit her. "Get out." She says coolly. "Now."  
  
Seifer looks at her one last time trying to see what she's thinking. He walks out keeping his cool, like nothing happened.  
  
Quistis walks into the suddenly silent Garden and walks into the elevator. She presses the button that takes you to the 3rd floor and waits patiently for the annoying ping. It stops and she knocks on the thick doors and hears Cid's soft come in. When she walks in to find Squall and the others sitting in the chairs, facing the burgundy desk.  
  
"What's going on, Headmaster?" she asks not looking at the others.  
  
"Miss Trepe please take a seat with the others." She nods and sits far off in the corner crossing on leg over the other and looks at Cid impatiently.  
  
"As most of you know you're only called here unless it's really important or an issue needs to be discussed. Well with the sorceress war over and everything, I've seen that everyone has moved on. Rinoa and Squall happily together. Selphie and Irvine making the Trabia repairs. Zell and his girlfriend taking it slowly and Quistis…" Quistis interrupts him.  
  
"Could you make this long story short, I've got things to do." She really didn't want to here about how Cid had nothing to say about her miserable life. Cid gives her a look and continues on with another subject.  
  
"Well anyway, Seifer and his posse are entering back in the Garden starting today. I have a meeting with him in 10 minutes. You guys are dismissed."  
  
"Hold up. What do you want us to do, say cheers that he's back?" Squall says suddenly standing up.  
  
"Just get along that's all I'm saying. I don't want it to be how it was before." Cid says looking straight at Squall.  
  
Everyone leaves except Squall. Qusitis her skips meeting with Cid hoping not to run into Seifer again.  
  
This was my sanctuary from Seifer and now he has permission to enter it.  
  
Quistis throws her papers on her bed and grabs her coat and goes to the beach to think and be away from her stuffy dorm room.  
  
Seifer Alasmy back in Balbamb Garden. This is gonna be his worse nightmare.  
  
Quistis lets the wind blow past her hoping it will carry her away from here. She shivers and watches the sun go down some. The tides hit the rocks softly with its weak waves, hardly hearing the splashes as it hits the rocks. Getting lost in her thoughts she watches blank eyed with emotions taking her over.  
  
Zell is walking around the beach trying to get the anger out of his system before he gets a run in with the great lapdog. Along the way he spots Quistis and walks in her direction to see her eyes closed and her face with a concentrated look.  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
Quistis's eyes shoot open and her face relaxes as she sees Zell.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you with anything?" Quistis says business like.  
  
Zell takes a seat by her and watches the water.  
  
"You have a nice thinking place."  
  
"Thanks. This is just the let the problems blow away type place."  
  
"Oh." He watches Quistis features sadden as she watches the water again.  
  
"Quistis, can I ask you something?" he says seriously.  
  
"Yeah, that's why you came here in the first place isn't it?"  
  
"You seemed sorta….uncomfortable when Cid started talking about our lives."  
  
Quistis takes her eyes off the water and faces Zell with a serious expression. She thinks for a minute and starts drawing pictures in the sand with her finger, trying to look comfortable with the conversation with Zell.  
  
"I just don't want my personal life talked about that's all."  
  
"I don't think that's all because you seem the same way when everyone goes out to eat and you're the only one without a date."  
  
Quistis looks at him one more time and stands up. She brushes the sand off her dress and backs away.  
  
"I've gotta go Zell." Quistis starts off with a fast pace walk and then runs toward her home.  
  
Zell watches her leave and turns his attention back to the waves.  
  
Quistis, you're confused. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to run away from fears but face them? No matter if you're alone or not. 


	3. Spying?

Chapter 2  
  
I can just feel your presence when I think of you. When I think of how much you meant to me. I can't say that I don't love you anymore but I want to be able too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis stops running and leans up against a tree to catch her breath. Not far away she hears a twig snap. Quistis looks over to the side and sees Rinoa and Squall fighting a T-rex. Quistis moves toward them careful not to make any sudden movements or noise. She stands behind a tree and peaks at them while they fight.  
  
"Shiva" Rinoa casts her ice GF and watches the beast fall to the ground, and disappear into thin air.  
  
"Good work, Rinny." Squall says putting his weapon away for now.  
  
"Thanks." Rinoa flashes a quick smile at him and stretches her arms.  
  
Quistis watches them look for something else to fight. Rinoa's head pops up as she nears where Quistis is standing.  
  
"Is it me or do you feel as someone is watching us?" Rinoa asks Squall. Four bite bugs fly out as Squall peaks behind a bush. Rinoa runs over to aid Squall in battle. While Quistis has the chance she runs off toward garden leaving them alone again. Rinoa and Squall do their victory dance.  
  
"Squall do you?"  
  
"No not really. Ready to head back?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm worn out." Squall equips non-enc and they walk to Balbamb Garden.  
  
Quistis stops running when she is at the front gate. She sits down on the steps to catch her breath.  
  
(Everyone is lucky. Everyone had somebody to run to when they are in trouble. When they have problems they can run to someone to sooth the pain. But not me. Not bossy Instructor Quistis Trepe. The whole gang has a lover. Now I have to find mine. I'll resign from Garden tomorrow morning and leave the next day. All I have to do is act like everything is okay and then zip out of here.)  
  
Her head pops up as she hears nearing footsteps.  
  
(Well here comes the most popular couple in the Garden.)  
  
"Hey Quisty." Rinoa says cheerfully and waves.  
  
Quistis looks up at them and nods indicating a hello. Rinoa and Squall walk into the Garden as Quistis sits there sorrowfully. Quistis stands up and walks away from the Garden and to Balbamb City.  
  
Quistis walks into the silent city and spots a small restaurant. She looks inside the window and opens the door. Quistis takes a seat by the windows and about 3 minutes later a waiter comes by and asks for her order.  
  
"Umm…. I'll have a latte, please."  
  
He nods, writes her order and goes to the back of the counter. She hears a faint 'latte order' and then turns her attention to the quiet outside.  
  
(Everything is so quiet and peaceful unlike my schedule and hectic life. I even go home to a cold and lonesome home while everyone I know goes to a happy and loving one. Was it something I did when I was a kid or does Hyne wish me to have a life I did when I was a child? With an abusive father and a mother who never cared for what I did. To absorbed into her drug dealing and her doing them herself to notice a little kid. What…)  
  
"Here's your Latte ma'am." Quistis gets pulled out of her thoughts and smiles politely to the young waiter  
  
"Thank you, sir." He smiles back and walks behind the counter. Quistis stands up holding her latte in her hand and strolls outside for some fresh air and peacefulness. Quistis walks through a dark alley to make a short cut to the Dincht's.  
  
"Hey Instructor." Someone walks out from the shadows and grabs her by the wrist and makes her drop her latte. He covers her mouth and drags her into the shadows.  
  
P.S. I know I spelled Seifer's name rong so I'm sry bout tat. I know 4 a fact that I can't write 4 nuttin so leave me alone ^.^ Well hopefully I'm doin good 4 a beginner…. 


	4. Loving him can't be that bad...right?

Chapter 3  
  
Wait for me where we first met. Wait till day breaks. Wait for me over the years. Wait for me and still hold me dear. While your waiting just remember that I'm always there on your side. Even though I'm after you my pretty just wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Instructor calm down, it's only me." Seifer says releasing her.  
  
"What the hell was that for!!!!!" Quistis goes on angrily. She glares at him and storms off.  
  
"Quistis hold up!!!!!" Seifer runs after her and grabs her arm lightly. Quistis turns around on her heel and looks up at him to meet his eye level.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was just trying to talk to you but…" Quistis interrupts him.  
  
"So you decided to make it look like a kidnap!?!?! Are you brutally insane or is your brain not thinking. If you hadn't let me go I would've beat your ass!" Quistis raves. Seifer smirks and crosses his arms.  
  
"Really? I don't think you have the heart or the strength to beat my ass."  
  
"Are you trying to be a smartass or am I imagining it?" Quistis says sarcastically.  
  
"You'll find out in class I guess then won't you Instructor Trepe?" Quistis rolls her eyes and pushes past him to get home.  
  
"BYE!!!! I'll find you later and torment you with the question!" Seifer screams after her and goes the opposite way.  
  
(What a moron! He's such a smartass, but why do I feel so different with him then when I do with any other guy I've ever met. I can't be…falling for Seifer Alasmy, can I? Get that thought of your head Quistis! You can never love such a self-centered man and also to mention Seifer is the most hated man alive! Not only by everyone known but also by my own friends! You can only love one man and that's Squall, but Squall can't even do this to me. )  
  
Quistis sighs and looks down the road Seifer Alasmy took.  
  
(I have to admit…I'm not falling in love with Seifer Alasmy. I'm in love with him already…)  
  
Quistis sits in her chair behind her desk, going through her attendance sheet. Quistis comes across Seifer's name and looks up to see if he's here.  
  
"Has anyone seen Seifer Alasmy anywhere today?" Quistis says his name fast to get his name off her tongue. A girl named Katrina raises her hand. Quistis looks at her telling her that it's okay speak.  
  
"I saw him going to Headmaster Cid's office when I was on my way to Instructor Tilmitts class."  
  
Quistis smiles and nods. It still amazed Quistis that Selphie had passed the exam to begin with. She's smart but she's too energetic and should be teaching a flying class or something instead of an actual class where you have to sit in a seat all day and grade papers. Not to mention be patient with the students and teach them.  
  
"Sorry Instructor Trepe, Headmaster Cid wished to talk to me." Seifer comes walking in and puts a pass on her desk. Quistis fakes a smile and points to his desk.  
  
"Now let's begin with GFs. Today we are going to learn how junction them. If you'll look in you laptop you'll see information on them. Last night you were supposed to go through everything and we'll be having our test on GFs in about a week. Any questions on anything?" Brandon, one of the Treppies, raised his hand.  
  
"Miss Trepe when do you expect us to have all the information read and learned about because I want to be ready for anything on the test so I can study early and see if I need any help." Quistis catches a glimpse of a few students winking at him as he looked at his buddies in the back.  
  
"Mr. Krown you can be ready with all that information in about a week. Your work has shown that you don't need any help, but if you do, please see me after class. Will that be all?" Everybody remained silent as the bell rang. All the students filed out as Quistis sinks back into her chair and let out and exsausted sigh.  
  
(How miserable can life get?)  
  
Quistis finished grading papers an hour ago and was now packing for the resignation that she applied for this morning. Cid had a lot of doubts and argued with her for about and hour but he finally let the idea go and let her leave. Quistis heard a faint tapping noise as she got up to see who it is. Quistis opens the door to the spunky brunette. She smiles faintly to Selphie as Selphie relays the message to the instructor.  
  
"Quisty we're all goin out for a dinner or get together at this little café that Squall rented. Comin?" Selphie says bubbly. Quistis stood in the doorway to hide the suitcases that would reveal her secret to the messenger girl. She had nothing against Selphie but sometimes the secrets Quistis would tell her would slip out and Quistis needed this whole trip to be private.  
  
"Umm I'll try if I can but if not I'll call you on the cell. Okay?"  
  
"Gottcha!" With that done Selphie runs off to the boys side of the dorm rooms. Quistis sighs and closes the door softly hearing the lock. She turns to her closet and begins digging for an outfit that is appropriate for the occasion. After about half an hour of digging through it she finds nothing.  
  
(Now why am I going to this dinner tonight anyway? All I'll do is add comments to their conversations while I sit and listen. It's not like I have a date to disappoint.)  
  
Finally she picks out a red halter-top with a black mini skirt to match. Quistis, making and effort to be a little different, leaves her down and adds on black high heels. She calls Selphie telling her that she's coming and where she should meet them and when. Quistis grabs a leather coat and walk out into the hallway. She drops her keys and bends down to grab them and accidentally bumps into Seifer when getting up.  
  
"Sorry Seifer." Quistis grabs her keys and stands up straight and looks at the tall blond-headed man. Seifer notices Quistis is all dressed up.  
  
"Now where are we going tonight Miss. Trepe?"  
  
"Who said you're going Mr. Alasmy?" Quistis grins and walks the opposite way Seifer was heading. She hears running footsteps and turns around.  
  
"Seifer I thought…AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Qusitis encounters darkness before she hits the ground.  
  
Seifer hears Quistis's piercing screams down the hallway Quistis went down and runs to the direction that it came from. He bumps into Squall, but to concerned about Quistis he keeps running ignoring Squall. Seifer comes to a complete halt, as he finds nothing but her silver ring she always wore on her right hand.  
  
(She's been kidnapped…)  
  
"What the hell did you do to her Seifer! Where is she!" Squall screams angrily. Seifer glares at Squall and the others.  
  
"Every time something happens it leads to me and the only reason for that is because of what I did in the past. Why don't you look for the evidence before you stare accusing people of a crimes they never even committed." Seifer walks to the front gate to get some fresh air and cool off. 


	5. Who are you?

Chapter 4- Who R U?  
  
Just love me. Just trust me. Just think you're in love with me. I don't care if you have to pretend just say I love you. Hold me high in your mind and heart. Just say that we were meant to be and that you're the  
  
only one left for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
(Where am I? What's happened? Who did this?)  
  
Quistis wakes up with a pounding headache. She tries to move her wrists but to find it attached to something.  
  
(What the heck?)  
  
Quistis glances at the chains keeping her attached to the bed.  
  
"You're awake." Quistis turns to the enemy's voice. He had on some slacks and a navy blue T-shirt with his black hair tied in the back. His skin had a slight tan to it and his eyes had the mistiest blue ever. Quistis stared at him trying to recognize who this man was but she was continuously drawing a blank.  
  
(Who is he?)  
  
  
  
Squall stays rooted to where he is and watches him walk away. Rinoa taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Squall? You gonna be okay?" Rinoa gives him a quick glance of concern and curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Hey dude you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. He did ignore us when he ran into us." Zell says to the commander.  
  
"I know I know but it's hard not to. He started the world's close to destruction."  
  
"Yeah but still he has shown some change in him." Zell looks unsure of himself.  
  
"I think we should just take this to headmaster, Squall. It's the best we can do right now, but we need Seifer in there to. Any volunteers to get the Seifer?" Selphie questions as Rinoa steps forward.  
  
"I'll go for it. What's the worst that could happen? I'll meet you guys there. I have an idea where he might have went." Rinoa walks to the front gate and outside of garden equipping her weapon.  
  
"Let's go. I don't think we should stand around staring at people." Squall and the others take the elevator to the 3rd floor.  
  
  
  
"Seifer, you out there!" Rinoa shouts as she walks around keeping close to the road.  
  
"Seifer come on we need to know how to find Quistis and we need you! Please?" Rinoa sits down and leans against a tree trunk. She watches the moon disappear and reappear behind the clouds.  
  
"Heard you from the beach Rinoa, what did you want?" Rinoa jumps and scurries to her feet.  
  
"I was looking for you. We need to talk about finding Quistis and savin her and stuff. We could use your help." Rinoa stands there like a shy girl in front of an audience of booing people.  
  
"Okay I'll come but I'm not attending another one of these things if they are as boring as hell. Got it?"  
  
"You talk to the commander about stuff like that, not his girlfriend." Rinoa relaxes more and follows Seifer to Garden.  
  
  
  
"Well I see." Cid says calmly.  
  
"Can you say anything more than that because we came to you for help and all you can say is I see!" Zell screams loud enough for the whole garden to hear.  
  
Seifer and Rinoa walk in and see everyone frustrated.  
  
"What's wrong everyone?" Rinoa asks innocently.  
  
"All Cid can answer to our demands, questions, and requests is I SEE! We know he sees!" Zell yells angrily.  
  
Seifer smirks at them and stares at them like they are the most idiotic people in the world.  
  
"Well 1st off you've been making this mistake." Seifer walks over to Cid and takes out the recorder.  
  
"You've been talking to a dummy the whole time you idiots. They kidnapped him to because they knew we would run to him 1st. How long have they been watching us?" 


	6. Is this how I die?

Chapter 5  
  
Are you ready to know me? Are you ready to believe me? Are you ready to even trust me? Because without your trust this isn't going to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want?" Quistis said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Me? I wouldn't want anything from my dear ex-girlfriend."  
  
(Ex-girlfriend? Me? How can I be this freaks ex-girlfriend? I would die before that. Maybe that's what happened! I died and now I'm in Hyne's Domain dreaming this all us, but who is he…)  
  
"It's okay Quistis if you don't remember me, but I never forgot the day you took out my heart and stepped on it a million times before I left." He bends down to her level and takes her face into his hands, gripping her chin rather tightly then she would of have liked.  
  
"I'll never forget and that's why I need you here." He looks into her pool colored eyes and gives her and evil grin.  
  
(Whom in my entire lifetime did I hurt so badly? Who could this be? Is he from my childhood or from my teenage years when I was still training for SeeD?)  
  
"You'll remember eventually since I took your GF from you. They'll start flooding back, but until you figure out who I am, I guess you'll have to answer me with sir." He lets his hands drop from her face and stands up. He walks out of the room and locks the door.  
  
(Who they hell do I know that I hurt from my past…)  
  
  
  
"Lemme see that!" Selphie screams at Seifer. Seifer throws it to her and she clicks the play button. Different ways to say I see appear on the recorder.  
  
"They've been observing for sometime now to take Cid with them. No other enemy we came against took Cid."  
  
"What if Cid is on a vacation somewhere or at some headmaster meeting out of town? They could've just put the doll there knowing Cid was out." Irvine adds hopefully.  
  
"I would of known though Irvine. Everything that goes on with the headmaster follows back to me." Squall replies without looking at the cowboy.  
  
"Just rest on it everyone. We have no lead or anything and the only thing I found when I got there was her ring she always wears." Seifer sighs feeling helpless.  
  
"What ring?" Zell adds hopefully.  
  
"Just some ring I've always seen on her hand. See?" Seifer pulls the light silver ring out to show the anxious hopeful Zell. Zell runs over to Seifer quickly and grabs it from his gloved hands.  
  
"Zell give that back we need it!" Seifer cries angrily that Chicken-wuss took something in front of his face.  
  
"What do we need it for?" Rinoa asks the angry looking Seifer. Seifer glares at Zell as he dances around, holding Quistis's ring in his hands. Seifer looks away from Zell and softens his expression when he looked at Rinoa.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe there is some big clue to it or something."  
  
"Zell, could I see that ring for a minute? I just want to try something." Rinoa watches Zell stop dancing hesitates and finally throws the ring over to Rinoa. She catches it and tells everyone else to quiet down a little so she concentrate for her spell. Rinoa clasps both hands together making sure that her hands don't touch each other. She closes her eyes and goes into Quistis's body when the incident occurred. Rinoa feels herself to get dizzy and falls over as Seifer grabs her. Seifer picks her up and sets her down on the white leather couch in the corner. Rinoa opens her eyes.  
  
"I was Quistis for a minute when it happened. She thought it was you when she turned around, but saw someone she didn't recognize. She screamed of course and was knocked out. All I saw was darkness after that. She's alive. I'm almost positive but I don't know where yet." Rinoa says slowly, hoping that her details will help a little.  
  
"Get some rest, Rin. You used to much magic and you shouldn't have, but thanks." Seifer smiles at her as she smiles back at him.  
  
"Seifer why did Quistis think it was you when she turned around?" Squall asks out of curiosity. Squall still really didn't trust Seifer, but he was getting along with him. Seifer turned out better then everyone said he was supposed to be like. Rude, self-centered, and well Seifer. He was a great battle partner and everyone got used to the fact of him being around.  
  
"I ran into Quistis when she was walking out of her dorm. She ran into me on accident and she looked dressed up. So I said 'Where are we going tonight?' as in the both of us. She just grinned and walked off. About 1 minute later I heard her scream and I ran to see what was up." Seifer sighed softly and went over to the windows at the end of the office. Suddenly they heard rustling and mumbling coming from the room next to them. Everyone but Seifer, who was deep in thought, looked over to the door on their right.  
  
(I screw everything up don't I? Now Quistis has to suffer out of my stupidity. I should have walked with her to her friends and then she would still be here.)  
  
  
  
(I don't remember anyone that I hurt so far…)  
  
Sir walks in and sets some food down in front of her. She stares at him as he sits down in front of her. Quistis turns her head away from the food even though it smelled good. She was starving but she didn't trust anyone right now. Even if it meant starving. Sir watched Quistis turn her head away. Sir was getting rather annoyed and pissed off with this girls stubbornness.  
  
"Come on you have to eat something. You're lucky I'm even feeding you, but I need your strength up for what I have in mind." Sir smirks a little. Quistis turns her head to him and glares at him.  
  
"If that is the case, then I'm not eating. You can shove it front of my face, but I will not eat it." Quistis says as calmly. If there's anything she's learned in situations like these, it's to keep calm. It gets the person angrier than when you're screaming your lungs out. Sir glares at her and stands up.  
  
"Then don't be expecting any food for awhile yet." Sir storms out of the room as Quistis sighs quietly.  
  
(How am I gonna get out of this mess now? No one even has a clue of where to start for the search for me and now I'm stuck in this room attached to bed without food in my stomach for who knows how long!)  
  
  
  
"Do you hear that, Squall?" Zell questions quietly as he watches the brunette stare at the door confused by the noise. Squall nods and starts walking over to Selphie, who was looking at the door and listening to the noise.  
  
"I'm going in." Selphie glances at Squall and opens the door. When she sets foot inside the colorful room she finds Edea and Cid tied in the corner rustling to get out. Selphie runs over to them to untie them. By now the whole gang was there, even Seifer who was out of his thoughts by the commotion. Cid stood up accompanied by the ex-sorceress.  
  
"Thank you children." Everyone nodded or said your welcome to Edea. Squall looks at the headmaster.  
  
"Do you have any idea who did this to you, Sir?" Cid sighs deeply and shakes his head no as he removes his glasses and cleans them. Seifer impatiently tapped his foot and finally was at his last nerve.  
  
"I'm leaving. There is obviously nothing here." Seifer walked out gratefully. The others say more politely than Seifer that they had to be excused and find more evidence on this case. Cid nods and dismisses them.  
  
"Looks like we're not getting anywhere anytime soon." Irvine states as they leave the room.  
  
"Just get some sleep and we'll continue tomorrow." Squall watches them all leave except his girlfriend. Rinoa walks over to him and smiles slightly. Squall gives her one of his rare smiles as she drags him off toward the door.  
  
"You've had so much work and little fun. I think we should head to the night club in Deling." Rinoa laughs as Squall tries to stay in his office, fighting back with her.  
  
"Whatever." Rinoa lets Squall's hand go and crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"OMG! It's the typical Squall line. Can I publish it in the 'most popular lines of Squall Leonhart'? You do know that's the only one that's actually in there." Squall lets out a small sigh and looks back at his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm sorry Rin. I'm just not used to the fact of being so carefree, like you. I've been a hermit most of my life and when you came along the shell broke. I'm just not used to such fun and having someone there to cheer me up when I'm down." Rinoa walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck. Squall softly wraps his arms around Rinoa's waist and strokes her raven hair.  
  
"I love you Squall." Rinoa whispers silently.  
  
"I love you Rinny." Rinoa smiles happily and lets him go. She grabs his hand and drags him to the elevator.  
  
"Now for that night club…" Squall sighs.  
  
(I guess some things never change.)  
  
  
  
Seifer stares at the ceiling as he lies in his bed. He had problems sleeping since Quistis left. He tried everything he could of to get her out of his mind but it only made him remember her more. Seifer rolls over on his side to see what time it is.  
  
(1:00 AM. How the hell do I get her out of my damn mind!)  
  
Seifer rolls back on his back and folds his arms behind his head like a second pillow. He gives up on trying to sleep and swings his legs over the edge of his bed. Getting up he grabs his Hyperion and strolls out of his dorm room and to the Training Centre. Taking out his 2nd T-rexer he searches on for more. He smirks as he sees one only about a meter away from him. He runs over to it and catches it on a back attack. Seifer strikes as hard as he can and jumps back as the beast tries to swing its tail at him. Seifer rams his weapon into it's skin and pulls it out as it yells in pain. The T-rexer swings it's him again and loses his weapon as it slides across the ground away from hands reach. He panics and tries escaping, but the monster traps Seifer between his jaws. He screams out in pain and agony. The beast throws him across the centre and he hits a tree knocking him unconscious. Before he blacks out he hears someone scream his name.  
  
(Is this how I die?)  
  
Note: Seifer got himself in a screwed up mess. I mean the girl he loves is kidnapped and he was attacked by a supposed to be demolished monster. I'd really hate to be him 


	7. Some People Neva Seem To Change...

Chapter 6- People Just Never Seem 2 Change  
  
What should I say to keep you from crying? Because as far as I'm concerned I still haven't figured you out, sweetheart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
It had been a week since Quistis had ate and actually slept peacefully. She was sort of afraid what would happen if she slept fully. Sir had kept his promise and didn't feed her but he had a servant come in everyday to give her fresh clothes and water so she wouldn't dehydrate. They were treating her good for someone who was supposed to be a prisoner. She was thankful for that or she would've been dead already. Quistis still didn't figure out sir's actual name. She didn't really date in her teenage years and when she was little how was she to know better? A child didn't know how emotional and dangerous love was. Quistis hoped he had the wrong girl because trying to figure out who he is, was making her go insane. She would probably be insane before she ever left if she ever did get out of this hellhole. She looked up as Sir walked in with one of his followers. Quistis sighs in annoyance and rolls her eyes at them as he nears her.  
  
(Figures he would have to bring one of his 'trainees', as he calls it, to secure her out of the room. How manly he was and the thought of me dating him before is just gross.)  
  
"Quistis you'll have to come with me." Sir stares at her as his trainee uncuffs her hand. Quistis stands up slowly as Sir watches her making sure she makes no sudden or stupid movements she would regret. Quistis stands between Sir and his follower as she observes her surroundings. Sir takes out a set of keys and unlocks a metal door. Quistis steps in and stares at awe at the beautiful room. The trainee pushes her a little to get her moving. Quistis grunts as she continues walking through the heaven looking room.  
  
"Quistis wait right here as I get your test results and files." Sir commands as he leaves the room. Leaving her alone with the weak trainee, that she could've beat in a sec flat. She rather just leave it as she had it now. Free from the handcuffs, fresh air, in a beautiful room instead of that dirty room and a peaceful mind at the moment.  
  
(Hold up, back up a minute. Did Sir say test results?!)  
  
  
  
Seifer's eyes were refusing to open do to the bright light in his face. Seifer tried getting them to open a little so he could at least see where he was and who was around him.  
  
"Hello?" Seifer said softly, giving up on trying to open his eyes.  
  
"Seifer you've decided to join me?" Dr. Kadowaki states looking at the injured blond man.  
  
"Could someone close those damn curtains!" he exclaims after a minute of silence. Kadowaki walks over to the blinds and closes them a little bit but leaves them open enough so the room was a little dim with light. Seifer opens his eyes into slits as he sees the doctor retreating to her desk. He opened his eyes fully now, due to the fact that the blinds had dimmed the room a lot. He sits up a little and looks at the surroundings. He was sure he heard more than one voice in the infirmary, but he must have been hearing things because no one was in sight.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki, who brought me here?" Seifer questions. As far as he was concerned everyone in this whole damn Garden would have left him to die. The doctor looks in his direction and gets up. She walks over to Seifer's room and stands in the doorway.  
  
"Miss Tilmitt brought you to me. You better be thanking the Gods because of her. You lost a lot of blood and she found you and brought you to me just in time. She said she wished to talk to you when you wake up. I'll have her explain everything to you. She is in the waiting room waiting for your results. Hold on one minute." The doctor left and returned with the sunny girl. Selphie's eyes brightened a little to know he was ok. Kadowaki left so the 2 SeeDs could talk.  
  
"How are you doin, Seifer?" Selphie brought a seat by Seifer's bed and sat in it. He looked at the young girl and sighed.  
  
(This is going to be one hell of a conversation.)  
  
"I've been better. Why'd you save me Selphie? Me and you both know that everyone else in this damn garden would have left me to cripple up and die. Then after that they'd leave my bones there to preserve in the soil." Seifer said bitterly.  
  
"I was only trying to be helpful. I thought after time compression that maybe the little Seifer we knew from the orphanage would return, but you hardly improved." This was the 1st time Seifer actually saw the perky girl angry.  
  
"I'm sorry Selphie. It's just that nobody gives a shit about me so I figure you wouldn't either." Selphie's usual smile appears back on her face.  
  
"No, no Seifer. You see you'll always be a sort of older brother to me. I can't let a family member die on me can I?" Selphie questions, still smiling brightly.  
  
"Guess not, eh?" Seifer smirks. Selphie looks down at her watch as her face goes pale.  
  
"OMG! I'm late for my appointment. Sorry Seif, got to go!" Selphie bounces out of her chair, causing the chair to fall back, and runs out of the room in a fierce pace. Seifer smirked and closes his eyes. He falls asleep and thinks one last thought before the darkness takes over him.  
  
(Some people just never change…)  
  
P.S. Seifer's better! Sorta… Selphie made him feel better on the inside and that's good 4 sumthin right? And Quistis…. Poor her! She has those files and test results taken and she doesn't even have a clue a y! They both have screwed up situations. Please read (U already have, but wateva) and REVIEW! Thank u people who HAVE reviewed ^-^ 


	8. I Must Be Dreaming

Heart's Choices  
  
Chapter 7- I Must Be Dreaming  
  
By: Cherry-Blossoms854  
  
  
  
You must know the truth but am I ready to tell you? Am I ready to let you know what I've hidden from you for the longest time? Am I ready to even begin? Most importantly are you ready to hear?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sir walks back in with papers and a little piece of glass with blood in it in his hands. He looks at Quistis who seemed to be enjoying her stay in his office. Waking up from her thoughts she looks in Sir's direction. He looks at her and sits down in a desk at the far end of the room. Quistis stands up and starts walking in Sir's direction when the trainee steps in front of her making her stop and look at him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He growls at her. Staring at him she shoves him out of her way, looks at him pathetically and continues walking over to Sir. The trainee stares at the blond woman and stands up resuming his position. Sir looks up at the now standing in front of him Quistis.  
  
"Joe I thought we had an understanding that she was to be nowhere near me." Sir says to the brown haired trainee.  
  
"Yeah but she pushed me down rather hard and continued walking toward you." Sir looks up Qusitis really pissed.  
  
(How pathetic. He can't even take a push on the floor. Mine as well send for his diapers and blankets. Is he scared of the dark and the boogieman too?)  
  
"Don't you ever listen to a word I tell you. First you decide you won't eat and now you push down my trainee!" He exclaims.  
  
"Joe would you leave us for a moment." The trainee nods and walks out and closes the door softly. Sir gets up and locks the door and glares at her.  
  
"Why do you need MY blood for YOUR personal reasons." Quistis glares back and stands waiting for her answer. She crosses her arms and goes into her usual waiting stance.  
  
"You really want to know why? Do you think you're ready for the truth."  
  
" I know I want to know and I want to know why I have to stay here and why you have kidnapped me! That Ex-girlfriend shit is a bunch of bullshit and I'm waiting until you tell me. I won't leave." Quistis sits in his chair behind the desk and looks up at him meeting his misty blue eyes. Sir sighs and turns his head over to the window overcastting the ocean.  
  
"Quistis, you're not the same as everyone else around you. You're not like anyone. Different from anything ever made…" Quistis interrupts him making him stare at her. (A/N: I guess she didn't catch the word made yet, eh?)  
  
"I don't care if I'm different, I already knew that. I just want to know who or what I am dammit!" Quistis sighs and puts her head down like a child just caught in a cookie jar. Sir sighs.  
  
"Quistis you're a unique kind of sorceress. You and Sorceress Rinoa have some things in common, but she's a lot stronger and more trained in the field. I took your blood to compare the differences in yours and Rinoa's blood. To see if there is anything to make you stronger, and more powerful. So you could beat her." Sir states without a flinch or sigh. Quistis stares at him like he's lost it and looks away from him. She stands up and walks to the door leaving him standing there. She turns around and states out her last sentence.  
  
"I may be a sorceress, but there is no way that I'm going to have anything to do with your evil revenge plans. I'm not going to try to be stronger than one of my own best friends just because you want me to be. I'm staying how I am and that's it." Quistis looks at him one more time as Sir stares at her one more time to breathe out his sentence.  
  
"Quistis, one more thing you must know before you retreat to your room. You're not real. You're nothing but a ghost made to look real. You're hardly capable of tears. When was the last time you cried?" Sir states silently. Quistis stares into his eyes and says his actual name silently.  
  
"Philip."  
  
"You figured it out. It took you that long just to figure it out. I'm your creator."  
  
(This can't be happening. I'm real. People can feel and see me. I'm not a ghost made to be real. I've cried before. I'm real, dammit, I know I am!)  
  
"Do you really want to know the last time I cried? I never have cried because I've put ice around my heart so I would never be hurt, but I can make an exception right now. I'm crying dammit and you want to know something? I'm not melting and I'm not disappearing in little pieces, am I? Just stay the hell away from me, you fuckin damn asshole." Quistis tries to control the tears but they are already flowing down her pale cheeks. Quistis backs away from him and opens the door and runs out of the room crying.  
  
(I'm so immature. I'm crying over the truth that I said I could handle. The truth that I wish was never true. I'm lost in a dream and I'm never to awake.)  
  
Quistis runs past her room and all the trainees who try to stop her outburst. She continues running until she's out of the palace and runs into the meadows, away from everything. Away from everything but herself.  
  
  
  
"Hey Seifer are you up, man?" Zell speaks silently to the still form on the infirmary bed. The ex-knight turns over so he's facing Zell. Seifer takes a quick glance at Zell and closes his eyes again, hoping he would get the clue and go. Zell continues trying until Seifer sits up angrily. Zell grins at the grouchy Seifer and laughs.  
  
"What are you laughin bout Chicken-Wuss? What the hell do you want?" Seifer snarls stretching. Zell glares at Seifer, but ignores his stupid ass comment.  
  
"Squall wants you in his office A.S.A.P."  
  
"But I just got up and I'm still a little dizzy. Can't he pick another day?" Seifer forces himself out of the infirmary bed. Dizziness takes his head over as he stands. He places his hand on the wall to his left to support him so he won't fall over. Zell walks out of the room leaving Seifer standing, or rather leaning, there, feeling sick. Seifer balances himself out and looks at his surroundings again. He sees a card on the table to his right. Picking it up, her opened it and it read:  
  
To Seifer,  
  
We all heard about your accident with the T-rexer. We're all hoping you recover soon!  
  
Your friends,  
  
Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, Squall, and Zell.  
  
Looking at the cover he traces the city of Balbamb with his fingers.  
  
(At least they cared enough to get me one. I bet Selphie talked them into it though.)  
  
He places it back on the nightstand and sees Zell walking in with his clothes from the night he fought the beast, the thing that led him here. He places it on the unmade bed and turns his attention to him.  
  
"Here's your clothes. They've been cleaned. Get dressed and meet Squall in his office after you're done. The doctor know you're being released today." Zell walks out leaving the blond man with nothing to do but change into his battle wear. Seifer walks over to the door and closes it. He dresses quickly, makes the bed, and is about to walk out when he looks at the card. He looks at it and grabs it placing it in his inner coat pocket. He strolls out of the room and says a faint thank you to the Doctor before leaving. He rushes over to the commander's office without a doubt knowing what the topic was going to be about. 


	9. Does True Love Always Lead Me 2 U?

Heart's Choices  
  
Chapter 8- Tru Love always Leads me 2 U.  
  
By: Cherry-Blossoms854  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not suppose to live my life, wishing you were there, I'm not suppose to wonder where you are and what you do, but I'm sorry I can't help  
  
myself..I'm in love with you."  
  
-I dun member who made this up…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Seifer knocks on Squall's office door and waits for a come in. After about 5 minutes he knocks again to get an emotionless Squall face to pop out of the door. Squall opens the door more and tells him to have a seat. Seifer makes himself comfortable in the brown leather chair in front of Squall's desk. Squall walks over to his desk in long strides and seats himself in his desk chair. Seifer and Squall sit there in silence for a couple of minutes until the commander speaks up.  
  
"How are you doing? Still a little woozy?" Seifer nods.  
  
"What did you bring me in here for? I just want to know so I can leave." Seifer says with slight impatience in his voice. Squall sighs and looks back at the blond haired boy.  
  
"Seifer we're about ready to give up on the search for Quistis. It's been 2 months and have no leads what so-ever.' Squall says knowing what Seifer was going to do. Seifer did something unusual.  
  
"We're giving up on the search for the Instructor because of why?" Seifer says calmly.  
  
"Seifer we don't have anything on her missing. Nobody has seen her. We might as well say she's dead and get it over with. No more looking for her."  
  
"Some friends you guys are. I have the least connection with the instructor and I'm the one who's most willing to find her. You guys are pathetic." Seifer strolls out half-way out of the room ticked off.  
  
"Seifer you love her don't you?" Seifer stops half way between the door and Squall's desk. He curses under his breath and turns to look at Squall.  
  
"I'm looking for her and I'm taking the Ranagrock to so you better not plan on seeing me anytime soon." Seifer walks out leaving Squall to tend to his everyday thing.  
  
(Well didn't that turn out just great?)  
  
  
  
Quistis whimpers quietly as she sits outside under a willow tree on top of a cliff.  
  
(No can find me here. No one can tell me anymore lies. I'm alone once again but this time I feel stronger. Come on Seifer don't tell me you've given up on me too. Like Squall and the others. They gave up on me way back before the sorceress war.)  
  
Quistis shivers as the wind blows past her. Looking up at the sky she catches a red plane go by.  
  
(The Ranagrock?)  
  
It didn't take Quistis to think twice as she starts running over to the edge of the beach watching it go by. She sighs and turns around to go back to the cliff to hide again.  
  
"Quistis?" Quistis turns around at the sound of her name and listens to the voice.  
  
(I know that voice. It can't be!)  
  
Quistis turns around slowly hoping to see Seifer and not Philip. When she sees whose standing in front of her she freaks.  
  
"Seifer!" She runs into his arms feeling safe. She looks into his eyes as they smile back at her.  
  
"Quistis I found you." Quistis smiles at him as she pulls away.  
  
"Yeah well you also found us." Quistis lets go of Seifer and finds an angry Philip in front of her with his 'trainees surrounding them'. Seifer pulls out his gunblade and stares angrily at Philip. 


	10. Who Shall Win the Lady?

Heart's Choices  
  
Chapter 9- Who Shall Win The Lady?  
  
By: Cherry-Blossoms854  
  
  
  
If you don't make it through this then remember that when you come back in another form. I'll be waiting to kill you for leaving me here alone or maybe I'll love you even more for all the hurt you put my heart through. Either way, I'm still going to be here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So I finally get to meet the infamous lapdog. Well, well don't I feel lucky?" Philip glares at Quistis as she backs into Seifer. Seifer wraps his arm protectively around her and looks down at her.  
  
(She looks like a lost puppy trying to find a way home. No let me change that. Trying to find a home with love and comfort.)  
  
"Oh and we can't forget the girlfriend. Quistis my dear, will you be so kind to lay me right here, right now? Like those other nights we had together? I mean you're better than any whore I'll ever find." Philip scowls as Quistis looks up at the angry Seifer. She takes Seifer's arm off her and stares at everything around her and then at Philip.  
  
"Philip, I would never be kind to you, let alone have sex with you. I may not be real and I may be a sorceress, but I'm still the same as any other human being. I have emotions and I'm sure they'll never let me fall for you. I'm not in your ownership, like a dog with a collar and a leash. You may be my creator, but you've seen I can make it through life without your help. I can make it without you and so can the whole world along with it. One less person with an evil mind." Quistis glares at Philip as he stares at Seifer.  
  
"Would you like to duel for the lady over there?" Philip points at Quistis and pulls out his gunblade. Seifer steps up but Quistis puts a hand on his chest to stop him.  
  
"Seifer don't. I don't want to lose you. I love you." Quistis states truthfully. Seifer nods not really listening to her and looks at Philip.  
  
"I'm going to beat him." Seifer walks away from Quistis and up to Philip.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Whenever you are." Philip states as Seifer makes the 1st move. Philip blocks it with his gunblade. Seifer gives him a deathly glare and brings his sword away from his and aims for hit stomach. Philip raises his sword and cuts Seifer's arm. Seifer grunts in pain but drags his sward up to cut his leg. Philip glares at him and jumps back. Seifer makes a quick move and cuts his other leg. Philip ignores it and raises his gunblade as to stab Seifer but he blocks it. Quickly Seifer removes his sword from Philip's and stabs him in the stomach. Seifer watches his eyes widen and as he falls to the ground surrounded in his own blood. Quistis runs over to Seifer as he stares at Philip. Seifer turns to her and points in the direction of the plane. Quistis nods and runs over to the plane, stopping only once to look at the misguided ex-friend.  
  
(This is how he dies. Under the moonlight covered in his own blood…)  
  
Quistis runs and enters the Ranagrock. Seifer goes to the cockpit with a following Quistis. He starts the plane heads in the direction on Balbamb Garden. She looks at him and sees an emotionless Seifer.  
  
(Doesn't it bother him? To know that your hands are covered in somebody else's blood.)  
  
Quistis stops staring at him and looks out the window as her beloved home comes into sight.  
  
A/N: Did I do good? I didn't consider this chapter my best work. Well Review 4 me please. PLZ!!!!!!!!!! Thanx. 


	11. Now Everything Makes Sense

Heart's Choices  
  
Chapter 10- Now Everything Makes Sense  
  
By: Cherry- Blossoms854  
  
You now know my past and present. Should I fear you or you fear me? Or should I be scared that you know me better than anyone?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Seifer lands the plane gracefully by the Garden. He grabs his bags, swinging 1 behind his back and holds the other by his side. Quistis watches him as he walks into Garden, thinking he forgot about her. She sighs and walks down the plank greet her friends, but to find no one there. She sees Seifer walking to the dormitories right away. Quistis stands in the middle of the hallway like its her 1st time ever here in Garden.  
  
(He's got the right idea to be going to his dorm first. I need a shower.)  
  
Quistis walks in the same direction as Seifer. Everyone keeps staring at her on her way back to her room. She was to polite to snarl or glare at them so she kept walking proudly not wanting to run into any of her friends since none of them even greeted her. When she arrived at her room she brought out her card and slipped it in, watching the light go from red to green. When Quistis walked in she found all her stuff packed. The only items there were her old bed without sheets and boxes where her clothes were packed.  
  
(I knew they hated me but this?)  
  
Ignoring the fact that her stuff was all packed she brought out her usual battle wear and went into the bathroom to take a refreshing shower. She turned on the water and quickly removed all her clothes. Jumping in the shower she felt the warm drops run down her back.  
  
(I miss this. Why would they pack my stuff though? Have they banished me from Garden? Where will I go? This has been my home ever since how long I can remember and I don't want to leave it just because of pure hate. )  
  
Quistis picks up her strawberry shampoo and rubs it into her hair bringing the aroma of strawberries everywhere. She hurries up with the conditioner and soap and turns the knobs making the water shut off. She grabs a towel and wraps it over her upper torso and walks out of the shower. She throws on her battle wear and pins her hair up in its usual clip. Quistis grabs her toothbrush out of the box and brushes her teeth quickly. The instructor walks out of her dorm room and locks the door. She thinks of where to head to and picks the cafeteria.  
  
(I'm hungry and just to believe I went 2 months without eating! I'm surprised I'm not dead yet.)  
  
She walks into the cafeteria and greets the woman at the cash register.  
  
"I'll have a salad with Italian dressing and a Pepsi to go with it."  
  
"That will be 3.50 please." Quistis hands her the cash and the lady gives her, her food. She looks around for a table to sit at when she spots an empty one all the way in the far back corner. She sets her tray down and eats her food silently and peacefully, feeling some people glancing at her from the other side of the room.  
  
Seifer walked out of his dorm walking straight to the elevator to attend a meeting with Commander Leonhart. He must've been in a hurry because he reached it in almost a minute flat. Seifer clicked the button that went to the 3rd floor and tried waiting for the elevator to arrive.  
  
(How long does it take for a damn elevator to come!)  
  
Seifer taps his foot impatiently and hears the ping. He looks to where the elevator is and sees the doors just open. He walks inside and leans on the wall of the elevator. Seifer looks at the numbers indicating what floor that he was on currently as he watches the 1 turn to a 2 and then 3 and turned his attention back to the doors. When the doors finally opened he was greeted by Squall and Rinoa, which looked like they were going to go out. Seifer stepped out and walked over to the door, which read Commander Squall Leonhart. Seifer caught a glance of Squall whispering something in Rinoa's ear. She nodded and ran off to the open door elevator. Squall turned toward Seifer and slid the card through the slot as the doors opened with a swish. The both stepped in but only Squall took a seat. Seifer stood where he was and looked over at the chestnut brown haired commander. Squall gave an emotionless look back at Seifer.  
  
"Found Trepe yet?" Seifer nods. He looks at Squall and decides to voice his mind.  
  
"What the hell is up with you and her? You never addressed Quistis as Trepe. It was either Instructor Trepe or Quistis. You guys act as though you want to beat the living shit out of her. So I'd really want to know the damn truth about what the hell is going on." Seifer tried not to let his anger and curiosity show but it was too late. He was standing there waiting for Squall to answer but all Squall did was look at him with the same emotionless face that he always received. Seifer sighed and turned around to walk out the door.  
  
(Figures I wouldn't get a damn answer. I wander what she's going through right now. Maybe she knows the reason for Squall and everyone else to hate the living shit out of her. Maybe…)  
  
"Seifer take a seat. It's a damn long story." Squall was now looking through Quistis's profile when Seifer turned around. Seifer took the seat that was in front of Squall's desk and looked at him.  
  
"Seifer Quistis isn't entirely human, you do know that much right?" Seifer shook his head no but gave the look to continue. Squall sighed and began explaining everything.  
  
"Quistis was made by scientists. Matron said she found Quistis in basket in front of her porch. The thing is Quistis was covered in chemicals and a white misty cloud surrounded her. Matron didn't really care or even know what it was. The child needed a home and warm food so she would care for the child as if it were her own. She said that things with Quistis were even weirder when she was growing up. Quistis would always disappear and reappear in front of her eyes. Matron just thought of it as her mind playing tricks with her eyes. Later on when Quistis was adopted for the 2nd time Matron said that they sent her to Garden because they thought Quistis was a demon. The family was very religious and Quistis disappearing wasn't considered normal. They said that she could predict the future and that if she just looked at something she could make it do anything her brain thought of. If she wanted cookies to fly in the air it would do just that. They thought god cursed her and if she were to live in the house with them they would be sent to hell for keeping a demon. Are you getting Quistis's being some kind or spirit or ghost yet?" Seifer nodded and listened to Squall some more.  
  
"Well, when Quistis was missing I decided to go through her files. There was little stuff about her. When I was reading it said she was born in a lab. Underneath the stats I found a caution sign and it said that beware of her, due to the fact she can make anything she want to happen. This child has mastered sorcery and has powers like a ghost. Something like that, but that's Quistis's main status." Squall looked at the dazed ex-knight.  
  
"So basically you're telling me that Quistis is a sorceress and that someone invented her to be a ghost type thing. So she isn't real and she is invincible?" Seifer questioned. Squall nodded and looked out the window.  
  
"She's a hazard to Garden and we need her out. Last night rumors said that someone was holding a private search for her. There's something someone wants from her and we need to protect her or get her out. I want her out because..." Seifer buts in abruptly.  
  
"No you want her out of pure hate. I saw the way she looked at Garden when she came in. She looked lost and used. I'm not letting her feel like that. I should know how it feels. You guys let me back after the war and I actually did something wrong. She hasn't done anything except be created and she didn't understand that till yesterday. She still is confused about who she is. Go visit her Squall and look into her eyes. All you'll find is pain and rejection. " Seifer stands up as Squall watches him.  
  
"No Seifer you know we need her out. The only reason you refuse to let her leave here is because your heart can't take the rejection of her leaving you for good."  
  
"If Quistis was in Rinoa's place are you saying you would kick her out?" Seifer questions a bit to sharply.  
  
"Rinoa is a different matter. She isn't a life threatening matter."  
  
"She once was. You were a lovesick puppy at one time and when you knew she was in danger your heart took the place of your mind. You can't tell me that if Rinoa was in Quistis damn spot right now that you kick her out." Squall sighs and looks at the blonde knight.  
  
"If you wish her to stay then let it be but if anything should happen, you are taking the guilt and responsibility, got it?" Seifer nods and walks out leaving a depressed Squall behind.  
  
(Quistis…if only you knew how much you mean to me. I'd do anything to run my fingers through your honey-gold hair, to feel your lips upon mine. You are so confused and lost. Your past events with your 2 families didn't seem to go well either. Jus let you feel the same and I feel for you…Let me be your knight. Let what you said back at Philip's palace be true. )  
  
A/N: LALALA! TA-DA! Quistis's lil secrets finally come out! Big question is what will Seifer do? o.O 


	12. I Don't Need You Anymore

Heart's Choices  
  
Chapter 11- I Don't Need Anyone  
  
By: Cherry-Blossoms854  
  
Never give me sympathy I don't need. Don't give me food if I don't want to feed. Don't try to comfort me if I'm crying inside. Don't try to save me if I want to die. Don't change me if I want to be left alone. Just let me be strong and face them on my own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis, still sitting in the cafeteria, stares at her reflection that hits the just cleaned table. She tries to hold the tears back as she looks at herself. Not letting the tears flow in public she stands up and quickly heads to her dorm, staying clear of anyone who wants to talk to her. When she reaches her dorm she finds the door unlocked, but not caring she opens and locks her door. Sorrowfully she flops down on her bed on her stomach. Her hands circle the pillow and her face stays put in it as salty tears carry themselves down her porcelain face.  
  
(Am I that ugly inside? I'm not even real and I'm crying over my body that I once thought was real. I thought I was something before I was kidnapped. I thought I had everything a girl could have…except one thing. Love. I craved it so much that I must of fell for Squall and now I have high hopes that Seifer loves me. I just wish that someone was like me and could help me through this because no one can. They can't feel my pain that I've burdened for so long. All they can feel is sympathy and pity toward me and I don't want that. Never have and never will. )  
  
Quistis removes the pillow from her face and sits up Indian style on her bed. She walks to the bathroom and splashes cold water on her face to lower the red puffiness around her eyes from crying. She dries her face and fakes a smile as someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Hey Quisty! Squall wants to see you! He said it's urgent." Selphie screams through the door as Quistis stands by the door.  
  
"Alright Selph. I've got the message. I'll be there as soon as possible. Where does he want me to meet him?" Quistis questions curiously.  
  
"Oh yeah! Good thing you asked cuz he wants you to meet him at that small little café in Balbamb."  
  
"Oh okay. I'll be there soon. Thanks Selphie." There was no answer so Quistis went to her closet to find some normal clothes to wear instead of her usual attire. It was getting pretty boring to Quistis and she wanted to change the boring, sophisticated, responsible Quistis Trepe. She brought out and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt that went about 6 inches above her knees. Looking happy with the outfit Quistis put some white Adidas on and grabbed a blue/white windbreaker on her way out.  
  
  
  
Squall tapped his fingers impatiently waiting for the usually responsible and on-time instructor. He looks up as he hears the bell on the door ring. Squall watches the blonde woman look in his direction and walk over to him. She smiles before she sits down and takes a seat in front of him. A waitress walks over to them and looks at the people in front of her.  
  
"I'm Cedra. I'll be your waitress for the night. Can I get you anything?" She smiles at them. Quistis smiles back but Squall just keeps staring at the blond confused.  
  
"I'll have a cup of coffee. Thank you." Quistis nods toward her and Cedra looks over to Squall.  
  
'Would you like anything?" Squall shakes his head and looks right back at Quistis who is staring right back at the commander.  
  
"You needed to see me?"  
  
"Uh…yes. About your past, I need to ask some questions and so does Seifer, once he gets here." As if on que, Seifer strolls in and takes a seat by Quistis, who has to move over more.  
  
"Why make yourself comfortable Mr. Almasy." Quistis mocks. Seifer grins at her and looks at Squall.  
  
"Continue on Commander." Seifer and Squall both turn their attention to the instructor. She shifts uncomfortably under their direct stares and keeps as little eye contact with them as possible.  
  
"Questions? What kind of questions Squall because I'm not answering anything that has to do with my past, present, or sorcery powers."  
  
"Actually we need to know if Seifer is going to keep and eye on you." Quistis stares at Squall as anger boils up in her.  
  
"Squall I do not, repeat NOT, need someone to be my little watch dog. I can protect myself! Haven't you learned anything about me in the couple of years that I attended Garden and served as your Instructor?' Quistis clenches her hands, her fingernails digging into her skin.  
  
"Quistis you couldn't do anything when you were kidnapped now could you?" Squall states silently. Quistis reverts her gaze to the streets and pays no attention to Squall or Seifer.  
  
"Quistis Marie Trepe. Stop acting like a little baby and pouting because I have to play knight. This is the only way we are going to know that your safe at all times. We're sorry that we have to do it this way but what if you get kidnapped again?" Seifer adds annoyed with Quistis for putting on a 4 year old fit. Quistis looks at them again and sighs.  
  
"What about at night? Seifer has no right to enter my private quarters."  
  
"Well, actually he now has a right to as of now. I'm allowing it for about 6 months at max or until we get this case filed out and finished with." Quistis, angrily, pushes Seifer out of his seat so she can get out and leaves. Seifer, who is still on the ground, stares at her and stands up slowly. Squall looks at the ex-knight and looks at the door, which Quistis just exited.  
  
"Seifer, better go get her. You wouldn't want anything to happen on your first day would you?" Seifer looks over at the commander and rushes out of the café leaving Squall with the paycheck. The waitress hands Squall the coffee and the bill. He hands her the gil and leaves toward his home.  
  
(The games begin now…)  
  
~* What Quistis and Seifer are thinking as Seifer searches for Quistis.  
  
(Where the hell is she?)  
  
(What gives them the right to invade my personal space and think that I can't protect myself?)  
  
(When I find her I'll hurt he myself in no one hasn't done it already. Dammit!)  
  
(I'm not a little kid anymore. Don't they see I'm trying to fend for myself? Don't they know I want Seifer away from me so I can't fall deeper into his trap?)  
  
(Quistis Trepe when I find you, you are getting your ass kicked! That's if I don't end up stuttering in my sentences when I stare at you.)  
  
(Seifer…If only you felt what I feel everyday. Your face haunts me in my dreams. The texture of your skin makes me want to drown in your kisses, but we're not meant to be. I need you away from me so you can live a happy and normal life…)  
  
(Quistis I need you in my life, with me. I need you there and no other woman is going to make me happier than what I feel around you. I just want to hold you. Is that a crime?)  
  
Quistis and Seifer: (Can't you see that I'm in love with you?)  
  
The blondes look up at the sky as crystal raindrops fall upon the little town called Balbamb.  
  
Love conquers all  
  
Can that be true  
  
I'm ten feet from the longest fall  
  
What should I do  
  
You know I love you  
  
You know I care  
  
Is there ever a way that I can get it through  
  
That I want you here not there  
  
Try to see me  
  
Instead of walk the other way  
  
Try to see  
  
How you hurt me when you walk away  
  
You don't have to stay  
  
Just be a friend  
  
Act like it's a play  
  
And it won't ever end  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. My note is that I feel like makin a sequel or sumthin 2 tis or sumthin cuz I'm not writin Nemore right now. U all can wonder or sumthin. U can wander if Quistis and Seifer will eva hook up, (it's sooooo obvious, but hey) wat Squall gots up his sleeve and if Quistis will actually leave us! (Member 1st chapter where she waz supposed 2 leave but everything got screwed up?) Well hopefully that was good even though the ending sucked… but I'm tryin and I'm only so young! Well bye and thanx 2 all u ppl who read and devoted ur sweet time 2 readin my writing!  
  
-Cherry blossoms854  
  
p.s. dun ask wat's up w/the horrible poem –" It waz jus sumthin that would sorta!!! Go with the story 


End file.
